Me roba el ¿oso polar?
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Cuando por el zoológico oigan lo que me paso, iba caminando por ahí cuando de repente apareció, era un oso grande y polar que a mi me quería robar.


Es curiosa la cantidad de cosas que guarda uno sin recordarlas... escribí este fic hace muchisisisisisisisisimo tiempo y lo acabo de encontrar por ahí entre otras cosas... así que dije ¿why not? y aquí lo tienen XD

* * *

–Hey Mattie, vamos a por una hamburguesa, me muero de hambre – Las palabras y el suave tironeo de su manga sacaron a Canadá de su concentración. Se encontraba con Alfred en el zoológico de San diego. Alfred lo había invitado a dar un paseo por algún motivo que aun le era desconocido (dudaba que fueran simples deseos de ver a su hermano menor).

Sonriendo desvió la vista del tigre que dormitaba en su jaula, su hermano nunca cambiaría. Dejo que su hermano lo guiara hasta la fuente de sodas que estaba dentro del parque, donde una larga fila esperaba a ser atendida.

–Etto… te espero por allá – El canadiense señalo una especie de cueva que rezaba "serpentario" y sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano se encamino hacia el lugar.

El rubio se entretuvo buen rato observando los diferentes reptiles que había, pero luego de un rato le pareció que Alfred se estaba tardando demasiado, así que regresó al puesto en busca de su hermano.

–¿Alfred?– El lugar estaba mucho más vacío que un rato atrás, pero de su hermano no se veía ni rastro… especialmente si consideramos que el mayor de los gemelos era alguien muy fácil de ver.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, tratando de localizarlo… ¿Para qué rayos lo invitaba a salir si se iba a olvidar de él?

Lejos de ahí, un rubio con un rulito estornudó fuertemente escupiendo parte de su hamburguesa sobre sus acompañantes.

–Ten más cuidado idiota – Se quejó el peliplata –Dios tener que aguantar a este…

–Cogfgo guee efgte – Se quejó Alfred permitiendo que Gilbert y Antonio tuvieran una linda vista del alimento en su boca.

–Me gusta el tomate…pero no de esa forma – Se quejó el castaño tratando de recordar nuevamente porque estaban haciendo eso. – Maldito Francis…más le vale que cumpla su parte del trato.

Y si señoras y señores, Francia, la nación del amor, el rubio más sexy, el ganador del óscar en drama… les había pedido a sus "amiguis" que entretuvieran al héroe favorito de todos los niños un rato…por supuesto que tan buenos amigos no lo iban a hacer sin pedir algo a cambio… el qué, quizá lo sepan más tarde.

Matthew tenía ya un buen rato dando vueltas sin lograr encontrar a su hermano, cuando se dio por vencido. Cansado, se sentó en una banca frente al hábitat de los osos polares, sus animales favoritos, lástima que había tenido que dejar a Kumakichi en casa, no fuera a ser que pensaran que había escapado del zoológico…

Un poco más descansado, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a continuar su búsqueda. Se dio media vuelta y por poco cae al suelo del susto, tras él estaba un gran oso blanco.

Sin moverse, observo al animal, ahora que podía verlo con un poco más de cuidado, se daba cuenta que en realidad se trataba de una persona dentro de una botarga de oso. En una de sus patas cargaba un ramillete hecho con globos de colores mientras que con la otra le hacía señas para que se acercara.

Un poco confundido volteo a ambos lados buscando a alguien más, solo para darse cuenta que no había más personas alrededor de ellos, finalmente se señalo a sí mismo no viendo a quien más pudiera estar llamando el oso.

La persona dentro de la botarga asintió entusiasmada, así que se acerco un poco, pero el animal continuaba haciéndole señas, de modo que termino por colocarse justo frente a él. En ese momento el oso soltó los globos y lo jaló para pegarlo contra su cuerpo.

–Voy a robarte– Escuchó que susurraron en su oído, la voz se escuchaba apagada por la máscara, pero estaba bastante seguro de quien podría ser…

–¿F... Francis?– tartamudeo con el rostro completamente rojo.

–Oui – Lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho antes de levantarlo sobre su hombro y comenzar a caminar llevando al rubio a cuestas – Y tu vienes con migo mon petit

"Estoy siendo robado por un oso polar… esto es en definitiva lo más bizarro que me ha pasado" En brazos del rubio disfrazado, y apelando a su "invisibilidad" Canadá no podía menos que pensar en lo extraño de su situación….

–¿Puedo preguntar a que viene esto? – Susurró al tiempo que cruzaban la puerta del zoológico, pero el oso se limitó a negar con la cabeza y continúo avanzando al tiempo que ignoraba las miradas extrañadas de la gente.

En su camino atravesaron un McDonalds del cual salían tres figuras que los conocían muy bien…

–He Mattie! – Alfred estaba por salir a rescatar a su hermano de esa peligrosa y malvada bestia que lo tenía en su poder (y eso que no sabía que se trataba de Francia), pero en su camino se interpusieron Antonio y Gilbert.

–Anda Alfie, vamos a por una malteada que yo invito – Lo giro el peliplata mientras maldecía internamente a su queridísimo amigo por el gasto que estaba haciendo…pero ya le cobraría el favor. No es que necesitara ayuda con el señorito porque hubiera derramado agua su piano y este lo hubiera corrido de su casa, claro que no. Es que los favores había que cobrarlos, sobre todo si el que los cobra es al alguien tan awesome como él.

–¿Alfred?– Al de lentes le pareció oír la voz de su hermano, pero al momento de alzar la vista no pudo localizarlo – Debió ser mi imaginación.

Canadá se estaba cansando de la posición en que estaba cuando finalmente sintió a Francia detenerse, fue bajado con suavidad y hubo de sostenerse de la botarga pues sus piernas no le respondían del todo (demasiado tiempo en la misma posición).

–¿Do…Dónde estamos? –En el momento en que volteo al frente para ver la puerta de la casa, una venda fue colocada sobre sus ojos cubriendo completamente su vista – ¿Qué..?

Su pregunta fue callada con un suave beso del mayor, y luego por sus dedos sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

El americano se sintió alzado nuevamente, y escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Le dio la impresión de estar subiendo unas escaleras y se quedo muy quieto, con el temor de que pudieran caerse. Nuevos sonidos de puerta y finalmente fue depositado sobre algo blando.

–Espera aquí – El aliento del francés acarició su oído antes de sentir su barba raspar ligeramente su mejilla y sus labios sobre los propios.

Estaba debatiendo sobre si quitarse la venda o no, cuando sintió pasos acercarse y una mano acariciando su rostro, podía sentir los dedos recorriendo sus mejillas, perfilando su nariz y sus ojos para finalmente posarse sobre su boca, dejando ahí un sabor dulce.

Separo un poco sus labios para tratar de captar un poco más de ese sabor, y sintió algo frío ser colocado cuidadosamente en ella, apretó suavemente sus labios para partir un fragmento de la fresa que le era ofrecida.

La venda fue retirada suavemente de sus ojos, permitiéndole ver a Francia en toda su gloria.

–Feliz aniversario mon amour –

La fin

* * *

Extra: De cómo conseguir un favor de tus amigos….

–¡No! – El castaño negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza buscando reafirmar sus palabras – De cualquier forma no funcionaría.

–Claro que funcionara – Elevó el mentón con elegancia – Los planes de Onii-chan siempre funcionan, además yo sé que Alfred va a cumplir con su papel a la perfección.

–¿En serio? – Se extrañó el peliplata, el ya había caído en las redes de su amigo y aceptado hacerle el trabajillo – ¿Cómo lograste que aceptara?

–Es el poder del amour– Se jactó

–_Invita a tu hermano al zoológico…Invita a Canadá al zoológico…Invita a Matthew al zoológico – Sobre la cama de un durmiente Alfred, sostenida por una gruesa cuerda desde el techo, una silueta susurraba._

–_In…invitar a Matthew al zoológico – Murmuró Estados Unidos antes de darse la vuelta y continuar soñando._

–Así que solo me faltas tú Antonio – le espeto observándolo con molestia – ¿No quieres que onii-chan tenga su noche soñada?

–No es eso amigo, lo sabes – Se quejo Antonio con cara de cachorro apaleado – Romano está molesto con migo.

–¿De nuevo? – Se burló Prusia – Deberías aprender a ser tan awesome como yo kesesesesese.

Los otros dos se voltearon a ver, acordando en silencio no recordarle que era él quien había llegado en mitad de la noche, con las ropas escurriendo y echando de pestes porque "el podrido señorito" se había enfadado por nada y lo había corrido otra vez.

–¿Entonces qué España? ¿Cuento contigo o no? – Le mando su mejor cara de "o me ayudas o invado tus regiones vitales".

Dando un profundo suspiro, Antonio asintió sin decir nada. El país de la pasión no podía quedarse fuera cuando un romance necesitaba su ayuda después de todo…

–Pero tendrás que ayudarme con Romano – Le advirtió mientras que le tendía una mano para sellar el acuerdo.

–Para eso están los amigos – Acepto el rubio – Además quien más podría ayudarte, sino la nación del amour.

–¡Vamos a por ese rubito entonces! – Saltó Gilbert de su asiento alzando su cerveza.

Los otros dos lo imitaron sonrientes, brindando por el futuro éxito de sus planes.

OWARI


End file.
